


Lavender Ocean

by tennisuhs



Series: Piano Forte's universe [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, a peach water spin-off, its gonna be a night to remember!, two boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 19:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17350838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tennisuhs/pseuds/tennisuhs
Summary: And like any Hollywood rom-com that honors its genre, here we have, the kiss scene.





	Lavender Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> again this is a spin off! please make sure to read [peach water](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17188913/chapters/40415405) first!

Donghyuck was not nervous.

Hung over, tired, and looking like an entire meal served fresh in hell. That’s how he was. But, all that had a solution. The weight pushing down at his gut, the little bugs crawling in his cheeks and back of the neck at the thought of spending the night with Yukhei, did not. They weren’t nerves, though. Just the remains of a wild party.

It had been a blast, truth be told. His freezing flesh finding warmth again once they trailed back inside, the entire house bouncing with the music, Jeno and Jaemin starting a conga in the living room and Yukhei’s hands on his hips as they danced. And then Mark had to go and destroy the scenery by shoving his tongue down Renjun’s throat. Well, it was development.

And that night it was Donghyuck’s turn. Yeah, okay, maybe the churning in his stomach was not because of the alcohol.

“Fucking help me.” Hyuck demanded to the phone resting on top of his bed, the incoming call picked up.

“With what, exactly?” oh sweet, kind, lovely Mark, rubbing his eyes and scrunching his nose at ten in the morning, Donghyuck knew he wouldn’t dismiss his call.

“Clothes.” which was also what the younger was holding in his arms, hence why he had decided to face time the older.

Hangers clacked against each other on the bed as he threw items of clothing next to the phone. “What do you need my impeccable taste in clothing for?”

“You are right.” Donghyuck sighed at the pile of clothing, hands on his waist. “Tell Renjun to stop pretending he’s asleep and help me.”

“What an awful creature you are, Hyuck.” Renjun looked paler, bed sheets acting as a hood while squinting, searching for other.

Donghyuck picked the phone and brushed his bangs. “Before you two say anything, I know I look like shit.”

“Oh thank God, I didn’t want to hurt your feelings.” Mark said rolling his eyes.

“Funny.” it wasn’t. “Secondly, I have a date tonight and I don’t know what the fuck to wear.”

“What were you going for? What was your vision?” suddenly Renjun started to take that matter way too seriously, bit Hyuck wouldn’t be the one to say anything, when it would actually benefit him to have an active strategist in this courting game.

“Something that says: I really fucking like you so very much, but I’m also willing to take it slowly.”

“Alright.” Renjun nodded. “We’ll start by disregarding all your hoodies.”

“But-”

“All of them. Right now.”

 

-

 

“You look good.”

“You look better.” Okay, fuck, Yukhei was not prepared for this.

He had spent all day, almost quite literally, trying to calm himself down. A shower, some reading, watching a movie, picking a nice outfit, a nicer table cloth and a decent menu. Everything hand an order, a time and place. Not when it came to Donghyuck, apparently. Feeling ambitious, Yukhei had set the table before even going to the shower. No script.

However, there was nothing to fear. Nothing to be nervous about. They actually had talked about this, about what that night meant. About what was going to happen and how it was going to go down. Yukhei was fully aware of that. It was what had kept him sane enough while trying to persuade Kun to leave him alone for the night, that he’d be fine. Because he would. Even if he was used to things not going his way, Kun was the living example that they did. Donghyuck a close second.

So he trusted fate. Once again.

“More candles.” Donghyuck pointed out, putting his shoes neatly against Yukhei’s before stepping in.

Just like the first time, their first not-really-study-date date, Yukhei took Donghyuck’s coat. Thicker this time around, olive green. “They aren’t all scented but they look nice, don’t they?”

Agreeing with a nod, the shorter waited in the middle of the corridor. With an ever-so-slight blush on the apples of his cheeks, and his lips tugged into a smile. He appeared comfortable. Secure. Sure.

Yukhei realized he was too.

He closed the distance between them just enough to hold Donghyuck’s hand. They had done it before. Holding hands. And it was always a nice experience, since Hyuck’s smaller ones would fit in the gap between Yukhei’s thumb and forefinger.

Now the shorter had intertwined their fingers, looking up at him. Stars in his eyes in the middle of that dimly lit corridor.

It could have been so easy, to just lean down, lean in. “I made pasta.” Yukhei said instead.

“Are you going to pull a Lady and the Hound move on me?” Hyuck’s eyebrow rose.

“According to your list from yesterday: we eat first, kiss later.”  And with that, he was tugging the smaller along towards the dinner table.

“I was tipsy, I said a lot of stupid things.” there it was again, that whiny voice, stretching each vowel. He was pouting, stomping a little as he walked.

Oh, how much Yukhei wanted to kiss him.

Yukhei stopped in his tracks, untying his hand from Hyuck’s “Even the ‘I’m happy’ part?” he pulled the chair for Donghyuck to sit.

And sit he did, but with wide eyes and panicked voice. “No! That was the good part, the sober part, the genuine part.”

He couldn’t take it anymore.

Donghyuck’s shampoo was a weird concoction of tropical fruits, and Yukhei loved it against his lips. “I know.” the back of his hand found Donghyuck’s cheeks, burning against his knuckles.

Yeah. Yukhei had nothing left to fear, nothing to doubt.

 

-

 

Plans don’t always work out. That’s what Yukhei learned a long time ago. His parent’s marriage being the prime example. Trial and error was really how the world worked, and there wasn’t a single thing he could do about it. But fall and get back up.

So when his wine choice didn’t seem to satisfy neither of their taste buds, Yukhei sighed, throwing the whole crimson liquid down the drain. A grimacing Donghyuck by his side, arm around his middle. Supporting the act of watching a twenty dollar wine go down the pipes. He kissed Yukhei’s shoulder when it was all gone, as if he was proud of the other's courage.

“I can make us some popcorn.” the taller suggested, fingers brushing Donghyuck’s hair.

They were being disgustingly affectionate, and honestly if that’s how they were going to be as a couple, the world had to learn how to suck it down and live with it. Because there would never be a force, natural or manmade, powerful enough to stop Yukhei from touching Hyuck.

“Nice! I’ll get the movie ready.” and with that said, Yukhei was left alone in the kitchen.

He was smiling as he opened the popcorn bag, stupid, teenage-y and cringe worthy. He loved it. He loved feeling like that: appreciated, cared for, wanted. By the boy of his dreams no less. The night had gone amazing, smooth as the silky black veil covering the sky. Food had been good, company even more grand, their hands playing on top of the huge table, in a scene that looked ridiculous since it was meant for six guests. But Yukhei’s heard had never beaten so full and warmly.

The corn started its explosive banter in the microwave when the taller went to check if Donghyuck was ready. And oh boy, he was: blanket around his shoulders, control in his hand and the movie set on pause until the other came back. It was perfect. Simply perfect.

“It’s a movie about a father regaining the will to live thanks to Christmas.” the shorter explained once their eyes met from across the room. He sounded nonchalant, he probably was about the movie. But not about them. Them. That much was for sure. His smile betrayed him and he was well aware of it.

“Sounds awful.”

 

-

 

It was beyond awful.

The movie.

A fucking abomination that should have never been given budget, never been mood boarded, planned, scripted. It was basic in all levels, and at some points even cruel and problematic. Clearly made a few decades back, to appeal people who liked living in ignorance.

 

Or at least those were the first few ten minutes of the movie. For Donghyuck couldn’t find it in himself to focus on that monstrosity any longer. That and also, because Yukhei’s thumb was caressing his jaw, arm around his shoulders. Their hands linked, his head on the crook of the elder’s neck.

And he felt. Oh, how much he felt. Protected, safe. Ready. So, so ready.

He turned the volume down. The family’s dinner had become a disaster and a cake was flying somewhere. Stark opposite from the peaceful evening the couple were having. Donghyuck sighed, let his eyes flutter closed for a second.

It was easy to acknowledge the fact that he had taken the initiative in the relationship, or friendship. The middle line actually. However, he was okay with it. Donghyuck was more than fine to show Yukhei how to act without lines, how to skip those inked pages and look for the spaces in between. To write in the blank corners.

“You know.” he started. Yukhei gave a small hum. “I was already quite good in Chinese when I met you.”

Yukhei’s surprise was silent. He just leaned away. Let Donghyuck continue. “The notebook I used was the one I carried during my first year of Chinese. I studied it for over four years. ”

“Why didn’t you-”

“Because I wanted an excuse to talk to you.” another sigh. “Mark didn’t know how to stop me from rambling about you, and he made a bet with me. But I didn’t just want to talk to you, I wanted to hang out with you.”

“Is that why you didn’t even talk in Chinese when you went to my house first?” Yukhei didn’t sound mad, he was taken aback. But not upset, Hyuck hoped. “You know, I thought you didn’t want me as your tutor because you didn’t ask me anything that day.”

Okay maybe a little upset. “I was surprised, you literally said to meet on the same afternoon! I didn't know what to do, if to tell you or play dumb so I just... wait" he paused lifting an accusatory finger at Yukhei "I did ask you like a thousand of questions!” Donghyuck counter attacked, jumping to face him. He was met with a radiant, beaming Yukhei.

Not upset. “I also...wanted to talk to you on that Halloween party, never gathered the courage.”

“Yeah, it would have been weird to ask me to tutor you in the middle of a party.” Donghyuck hadn’t returned to his spot yet, but Yukhei’s hand still rested on the back of his neck.

“Yeah.”

They had stalled enough. Donghyuck’s hands trembled when they took purchase on Yukhei’s shoulders. His button up wrinkling under his touch, and it never felt so good to destroy something so pristin. It was then that Hyuck realised just how close they had been, even if they had parted, they revolved around each other. And he took a deep breath, weak when it came out, eyes zoning in the other’s lips.

Which then moved. “Then you must know” Yukhei’s voice was so soft, yet still husky in that way of his that was so unique. Pebbles washed over by slow evening waves. “You must have heard me talk about you all year in that cafeteria. Because I couldn’t shut up about you either.”

There was this pillow Donghyuck brought to the city that once laid on his bed. It held all his dreams, it huffed away all his nightmares. He used to hide his video game console under it when he heard his mother wake up in the middle of the night, he hugged it during monsoon storms. But it could never compare to Yukhei’s lips.

That was cheesy. That was tremendously corny and Donghyuck would have never thought he, one day, would be reduced to that. A mass of sappiness. And he couldn’t complain.

Of course he couldn’t

How would he?

His lips were too occupied fitting against Yukhei’s plump ones, so wide and inviting. So welcoming too, hugging his mouth like he was hungry but not desperate. It was tender, it was sweet. It was what all the movies made it out to be.

But better.

Long arms wrapped around Donghyuck’s back. Safe. Secure. Sure.

His own wrists meeting behind Yukhei’s neck as he pushed himself closer, deeper. His mouth agape. No walls. No restrictions.

He could see all the Milky Way behind his eyes, shut but not tight. Sight was a nuisance anyway, even more so when Yukhei hummed again. Low.

And the taller took his time. Laying Donghyuck on top of him as his back met the couch.

Hyuck’s hands cupping his face, body pliant and lips forming a harmony of yearning, of accomplishment. Kitten licks against his bottom lip made him giggle, before he was diving in again. That peaceful lavender ocean, tainted by sunset. Yukhei’s torso against his, heartbeat fast, movements slow.

They parted multiple times. They started over anew, just as many. Now knowing, but still with an exploring demeanor. There was so much to conquer, and they had all night.

The credits rolled on the screen. The move had ended and maybe last night’s party still was taking a toll on them. So Hyuck panted slightly, letting his forehead rest against Yukhei’s. Eyes still closed. Maybe that’s why he heard so clearly the tiny, whispered “Wǒ ài nǐ” left in the small space between Yukhei and his own lips.

 

**Author's Note:**

> and thats it! i hope you all enjoyed it dont forget to hit me up on [twitter](https://twitter.com/moonsdior) and on my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/youngghos)


End file.
